The Portal From My Dreams
by HersheyHorse
Summary: Shela finds herself often thinking about her OC. Until one day she finds a portal in her bedroom closet. Loosing her OC in the portal, she jumps in after it. On the other side of the portal she finds something she never expected to see. Once there Shela must find a way to return home, before anyone finds out who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi, so this is my very first fanfiction. Any comments or suggestions would really help. So, yeah! Please enjoy. Oh! Sorry for any spelling mistakes you might find.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I finally see a light ahead. With my OC in hand I prepare myself for whatever is on the other end.

**THAT MORNING...**

I woke up, panting. I think about the dream I just had. I remember bits and pieces, not enough to know why I was alarmed though. I hop out of bed and look at the time. It was 6:47, uh oh. I had to leave for school at 7:15, I'd overslept. I ran into the bathroom, pulled my PJs off, and jumped in the shower. By the time I had finished showering and got into my uniform, it was 6:54. I ran up stairs out of my room, while brushing my hair. My Sister was sitting at the table smiling at me.

"What'd you do?"

"Wake up late? That's to bad, cause I got the last chocolate muffin." She said sarcastically.

"You made me late for school just to get a MUFFIN!"

"There gooooood!" My sister whined. I roll my eyes, frowning.

"Room. Now!"

"Fine" She pouted, and headed upstairs.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and rushed to finish it. It was 7:13 when I ran out the door sprinting. I got to the bus stop just as the bus was arriving. My best friend Brooke was there. Her brown hair was tied into a French braid. She was wearing sandals that matched her white tank top and denim shorts.

"What took you so long?" She asked, obviously worried I would not make it.

"Sorry, Julia messed with my alarm...Again!" I answered as we were walking onto the bus. We talked about our favorite tv show on the way there. _My Little Pony_. My shirt even had a picture of one of the characters cutie marks on it. Yes, I know we were in 8th grade, but that did not stop us from loving the show.

School felt like it went on for forever. I just wanted to get home so I could keep working on my _MLP_ character. Her name is splash. Shes a unicorn with a white coat with purple eyes and a purple mane with a lime green stripe in it, her tails the same. Her cutie mark is a paint brush with purple paint dripping from the tip.

Finally, the day was over. Once I got home I ran down stairs into my room. I grabbed my notebook and colored pencils, then started drawing her cutie mark. I drew for hours. It was 6:12 when I was done. I got out of my uniform and into my PJs. I laid in bed and took out my Iphone 4. I went to YouTube and started to rewatch Season 4 of _MLP_. By around 9:20 I was on Episode 11, _A Glass of Water_. Around when Discord finished singing I heard a noise coming from my closet. I paused my show and slowly got out of bed. I grabbed my pencil box, so I could hit something if needed, not reliazing I snachted up my charecter to. I neared my closet, with each footstep the sound got louder. By the time I could open my closet door I could define what the sound was, sort of. It was a swirling sound, like when a lot of water goes down a small pipe. I had to know what was in there. I took a deep breath.

"One" I said, putting my hand on the closet door."Two" I slowly breathed in, then out. "Three!" I opened the closet door. Inside was a portal. I stood there stunned, unable to move. It was a jumble of colors all swirling together. Blonde strands of hair whipped all around my face.

I don't know how long I stood there but eventually a paper flew from my hand. _My OC!_ I thought. I dropped the pencil box on the floor. It sprang open, pencils spilling out all over the floor, but I had no time to think about that. I did the very first thing that came to mind.

I jumped…

**SOMEWHERE IN THE PORTAL…**

All I could see is color. Reds, Blues, Greens, Purples, and so many more. I float around, looking for my drawing. I felt something just barely slice my cheek. It stings. I saw my OC fly past me. _Paper cuts. I hate paper cuts. _I reached out for it, but was too slow. It floated back to me and I reached out for it again. That time, I got it. I looked down at the picture. _Still in one piece. Good. _I had thought. Something was different about it though, it seemed more, realistic, alive, one might say. I looked up, and all around. There were only colors. So, I waited. I guess I was tired in there, because I had fallen asleep.

_I yawn. I want to go back to sleep but I can't, today, I have a meeting with a very important pony. I climb out of bed and trot over to the door. On the way I levitate my saddle bag over to me while levitating other objects into my saddle bag like quills and scrolls. Once I get outside I see everypony doing what they do on a day to day basis. Today, I'm not like everypony. I have a meeting with Sapphire Shores's fashion designer, Rarity. I leave my house in Canterlot, heading to Sapphire Shore's studio. I'm her newest employe. I meet with all of the ponies that do stuff for her. When I arrive I see Rarity sitting in the back waiting for me._

"_Hello, Rarity. You have a new line for Ms. Shores's?" I ask while levitating out my quill and scroll._

"_Actually, Splash. Today I am here to let you know something" Rarity says, even though her new line is right behind her. _

"_Hmm?" I ask_

"_WAKE UP!"_

My eyes jolted open. I could not believe I fell asleep in a portal to who knows where.I am relieved my OC was still in my hand. I continued to wait, fighting sleep was not easy, but I had done it. Then…

**THE PRESENT…**

I finally see a light ahead. With my drawing in hand I prepare myself for whatever is on the other end. My purple hair starts to whip around my face. The light glows brighter. All the sudden I feel a sharp pain everywhere, especially on the center of my forehead. All goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for following this story. Again, comments and suggestions help out a lot. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Uhhh" I moan. I on my back. I move my head, it hurts, but some how feels different than normal, and not just because of the pain.

I go to open my eyes. Bad idea. The second I open them light blinds me. I blink multiple times, after a few minutes (I can't believe it took me that long!) My eyes feel normal again. I go to sit up and whatever I am on moves in all directions. I here a few loud "Thunks" on the ground. Then I fall. It's about a two feet drop, but the condition my body is in makes it feel like a ten feet drop. I moan again. I turn my head, seeing my OC on the ground,and, apples? I look back at my OC, but...Something is different. At first it's blurry, then I start to see it more clearly. I stare at in shock. My OC is no longer my OC. It-It's me!

My heart starts to race. I go to sit up, but I can't move my hand. I look down at my right arm. My heart skips a beat. Instead of seeing my hand, I see a white hoove. I look to my left, the same thing. I roll over. It hurts but not as bad as before. I make myself look cross eyed. Instead of seeing my nose I see a white muzzle and strands of purple hair. _I'm my OC! I'm. My. OC!_ I breath in, then out, and go to get up. I move my front hooves in front of me. I move my back legs so that they are rub against my body. I use my back legs to wobbly raise the back end of me up. Then using my front hooves I shakily lift my front body up. All most falling I manage to put my right foo-I mean front hoof, in front of me. I try to put my left front hoof in front of me and end up almost falling.

I think back to when I watched _My Little Pony_. When they walked they did right front left back, then left front right back, and repeat. I walked around in circles till I stopped tripping over my own four hooves every other step. Then I thought of something else. If I'm my OC, then I'm a unicorn!

Before I could think much into it I heard a very young female voice. "Pinkie Pie! There's somepony new outside the barn!"

_"YAY! I've got to go get ready!"_

_Outside the barn?_ Then I finally register where I am. I had fallen off a cart of apples. Behind me was a barn, in front of me were some farm animals, and every every other inch of land was covered in apple trees. I was at Sweet Apple Acres! I heard a clopping noise behind me and turned to see a yellow filly with pink-red hair and a bow on there head.

"Hey! I'm Applebloom! Who are you" The filly cheerfully said once she got in front of me.

"Uhh" I mumbled. _What should I say?_ I couldn't say Shela! My OC's name is Splash, so I quickly say "Splash! My name is Splash." The filly kept smiling

"Well, where y'all from? I've never seen you before!"

"Um, Canterlot?" I just said the first town that came to mind. I think I should have said some place more...remote. Too late now.

"Well, that makes sense, because you're a unicorn and all." I didn't understand why. I thought canterlot had all types of ponies. "Why'd you come to ponyville? Do you have a place to stay. I mean, if you don't, I bet ma family would be ok with you staying. Oh, do you want to meet my family, I bet they'd just love to meet y'all."

I stood there stunned. _How will I answer all these questions?_ "Well, I'm here because, uh, I needed to talk to Twilight Sparkle." In the show, Twilight has gone to a...stranger version of Earth, but still Earth. I decide she may be able to help. "And,"

"Why do you need to see Twilight? Oh, if you don't mind me asking." Why does she have so many questions! I'm just happy she said it's ok not to respond.

"It's...Private. Um, for the next question…" I figure that once I tell Twilight what has happened she would help me out...I hope"...I already have a place to stay, but thanks anyway. And, about your,"

"Wait, if you're seeing Twilight why are you here?" The filly asks.

"I, um, I, well…" I had no idea what to say. Then someone came and saved me from the dreaded question.

A yellow pegasus with a light pink mane and three butterflies as her cutie mark came walking up the road. She had a leash in her mouth. On the other end was a brown and white dog.

"Um, hi AppleBloom. I finished helping Winona get over her cold." The mare quietly said, muffled by the leash in her mouth.

"Thanks Fluttershy! I'll go bring her to AppleJack! Y'all stay here." AppleBloom cantered over to Fluttershy, who gave AppleBloom the leash. Then, Applebloom ran inside, with Winona chasing after her. I started to wonder if Winona even needed a leash. Fluttershy had a small smile on her face, then she looked at me. Her hair fell right in front of her face.

"Uh, hi. I'm Splash, so, your Fluttershy?" I asked, not really sure what the outcome of this would be.

"Oh, um, y-y-yes." She said just loud enough so that I could here. She stood there hiding behind her hair.

I wanted to find Twilight, so I said "I have to go. See you around?" I trotted/stumbled past Fluttershy and headed towards Twilight's castle. Luckily, I left before Applebloom got back. I looked back to see Fluttershy hop off the ground and fly away from Sweet Apple Acres. Along the way to Ponyville I finally trot without a single fall. When I got into ponyville most of the ponies smiled at me our just walked right by. I was amazed that how accurate the show was to the real things. Then I had a thought. What was I going to say to Twilight? I mean, I can't just walk in and say "Hi Twilight! I'm a human so get me back to Earth. Thanks!" Before I could think much into it, I heard a sound. I stopped and looked around. I was out of the market area so there was just the occasional perso-pony or two.

"Psst, over here!" whispered a male voice. I didn't know who it was. I looked around and still saw no one.

"Who's there?" I ask, with a hint of worry in my voice I couldn't avoid showing.

"Just wa-trot on over here, to your left." I looked to my left and saw a figure in the shadows. I slowly trotted over. When I got close I felt a hoof on my shoulder, it pulled me closer to it, deeper in the shadows. The pony had a cloak on so I could just barely see there muzzle, which is light brown. They lifted up there hoof and removed the hood of there cloak. They didn't have a horn so they had to be an earth pony or a pegasus. They were a he and had a shaggy tan mane. He looked stunned to see me.

"Uh…Are you ok?"

"I-I thought you were Twilight!" He said, still shocked.

"What gave it away, the different colored coats, the no pair of wings?" I sarcastically asked. Then I thought "Wait, why would you meet Twilight in the shadows?"

"Oh uh, well use see, I'm kind of...New here…"

"Where are you from?" I asked, becoming scared.

"Canterlot?"

"Well, forgetting about meeting her...here, why don't you come with me to her castle. I was heading over there." Better to travel in numbers, right? Plus, this guy seems suspicious. I better keep a close eye on him.

"Oh, ok, but, once we get there, I need to talk to Twilight...Alone."

"Um, ok, let's go" We left the alley. He, walked with his head down. "Hey, there's no reason to where that cloak." I decided to practice my magic by levitating in cloak of and laying it neatly on his back. Besides, if it didn't work there would be no way to tell I tried right? I looked at his cloak, trying to make it seem like I was waiting for him to take it off. I focused on the cloak slowly lifting off his body, and…It did! I was surprised with how easy it was. When Sweet Belle was trying to do it, it took her forever in _Twilight Time_. Maybe it was because I was not a filly? I folded the cloak with magic. (Sort of, it was not very neat) He looked at me and said

"Um, ok" I looked at his back, he was not an earth pony. Then I glanced at his cutie mark, it is a shield with two swords crossing each other on top of it. "So" he asks "What's your name?"

"Splash, um, whats your name?" He looked thoughtful, almost tripped, then said

"Armored Shield, I, know it's kind of a strange name, but, that's it!" He said nervously.

"Oh, it's not that weird. Can I call you Shield?"

"Sure, oh and I think there's something you should know." I look at him, wondering what he will say, but before he could tell me, I heard a familiar voice.

"Splash, Shield, come with me!" Said a certain pink party pony.

Shield looked at me and shrugged, he started to follow the bouncing pink pony, so I went with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I would just like to start by saying thankyou to everyone who has even just looked at The Portal From My dreams. Also, sorry if chapters start to come out a little slower, I just started school so my time to write has gotten smaller. Please ignore any spelling mistakes and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I followed the pink pony back through the market area. It was a lot less crowded than before though, I wonder why? Up ahead I see Sugar Cube Corner. The pink haired pony hops up to the door. She knocks twice,

"Come in!" I hear an older male voice say. Pinkie stands there at the door.

"Uh, are you going in?" Shield asks, obviously confused.

The mare smiles, then giggles "Silly me!" She pushes open the door with her hoof then rushes in. I look at Shield, giving him a confused look. He looks at me then trots in after the pink pony. I trot in, the lights are off, so it's basically pitch black. I have a feeling I know what is going to happen. A few moments after me and Shield are in Sugar Cube Corner the lights flash on and we here a very loud

"Surprise!" Ponies pop up all over the room. Confetti litters the ground, and balloons are tied to every spot in the room where they could be tied. Streamers hang all over the ceiling. Party hats, cakes, and other sweets lay on all the tables.

The pink pony bounces over and cheered "Welcome to Ponyville! I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised, hu hu hu?"

"More or else…" I mumble, Shield doesn't seem to surprised either, I wonder why?

"Well, now that you're both here, let's PARTY!" Pinkie giggles. All the other ponies cheer, and we were pushed by a sea of ponies to where the games are set up.

* * *

We played all sorts of games like pin the tail on the pony. We ate cupcakes and cookies, then danced to all sorts of songs. I must admit, I was a little confused by how they danced. At first I just watched. It was hard because they didn't all dance the same way. I looked at a cream colored pony with a curled pink and dark blue mane, she had some candy as her cutie mark. She looked familiar but I couldn't place it. She was pretty much just shuffling her hooves. I had tried to copy her, but I fell. Luckily, only the pony I was copying noticed, so I had said "Got bumped?" Any way, everypony was starting to head home. I started to look around for Sheild. I couldn't see him but I did find someone else. Over in the back of the room talking to a borde rainbow maned pony, was Twilight Sparkle. I guessed that th pony she was talking to was RainbowDash. She looked just like she did on the show, even her cutie mark. I went to trot over when I feel something brush my side. It was very soft.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean for my wing to hit you. Are you ok? Oh, do you need anything Splash?" Some mare quietly asks. I looked to my left and saw FlutterShy.

"Oh, no I'm good. I didn't even feel it." I lied, don't we all? "I was just going to talk to Twilight Sparkle and RainbowDash. I've gotten know almost everyone but them." That was true. About every pony that saw me or I bumped (literally) into to, introduced themselves and asked me some questions.

"Oh well, I was going to ask Rainbow if she wanted to watch the butterfly migration with me, We had so much fun last year. It's next Tuesday. Oh, how rude. Here I am saying I'll invite Rainbow and you're right there."

I quickly say "Oh, it's ok. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Well, um, if you'd like, come to my cottage next Tuesday at 10:00 am. I'm sure Rainbow wouldn't mind. Atleast, I hope she won't mind." She looks thoughtful then says happily "No, she won't mind. It was nice to finally talk to you. After seeing you with other ponies, I worked up the courage to say hello...And goodbye, I have to go feed Angel his bedtime treat. Oh! He will be so mad if I don't get there by 8:32! Bye Splash!" She says frantically then quickly adds "Ask Rainbow if she can come if you happen to talk to her, of course, if you don't mind." And quickly trotted out with the other ponies. I looked back at where I last saw Twilight, but only saw RainbowDash. So, I fight through the crowds trying to reach her. I get there to see her talking with three very familiar fillies. AppleBloom, SweetieBelle, and Scootaloo...AppleBloom! I never stayed! I gulp and walk over.

"...ZOOM! I soared of the ramp, then I jumped and spun in mid air."

"Cool!" complemented SweetieBelle

"...Then once on my scooter I landed safely on the ground. Pretty good if I do say so myself!" Scootaloo said proudly. Then she looked at RainbowDash.

RainbowDash smiled and said "Great Kid, maybe next you can go for a flip." She pauses "That is, if you're not...Afraid."

"Never Rainbow! Someday, I'll be just as great as you. You'll see. Bye guys."

"Bye!" AppleBloom, SweetieBelle.

I took a deep breath, and trotted up. Before I could get a word out AppleBloom, like before, shot a million questions at me.

"Hi, Splash! Hey where'd you go before? Did you not like it? Was I to mean? Maybe I was to nice? Oh, was I to for word? Maybe I'm always to forward? SweetieBelle am I to forward? What do y'all think?"

"Well, you see, you were taken a while and I really had to go...Sorry?" It was not a good excuse at all, but she bought it.

"Oh, ok" She said, sounding a little disappointed, but then started to smile again.

"Actually, I came over here to ask RainbowDash some questions.

RainbowDash looked at me. "First, call me Rainbow. Second, how do you know my name. And third, what do you need?"

"Ok, Rainbow, and, I knew you because, who doesn't? I mean, you are The Element of Loyalty, right?" I nervously said.

"Eh" She shrugged

"I need to ask you two things. One, Fluttershy wanted me to ask you to come to the butterfly migration next Tuesday at 10:00 am. Can you come?"

"Uhh! Not this again. Fine, tell her I'll be there at. 10:30, I've got to train for the WonderBolts that day."

"And, do you know where TwilightSparkle went? I really need to talk to her"

"Wow. Your one of the first ponies I met that doesn't call Twilight Princess Twilight Sparkle."

I stand there feeling embarrassed, "Oh, should I?"

"No! She actually prefers that. Any way. Some colt, what was his name...Deal, Meal…"

"Shield?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Hmm" she shrugged, not really caring that I knew is name. "Anyway, they went back to Twilight's place, the big castle. Head there. Anything else I can help with."

"No I guess I'll be going th…"

"Oh, um Splash, I was wondering, could you help me use my horn to levitatie that cupcake over there?" I looked down at SweetieBelle, her high pitched voice made me know it was her.

"Um sure, but then I must go." I shouldn't have said that. It took up way more time then I thought. I breath in then think of the cupcake floating off the table. I repeat to SweetieBelle all the things I'm doing and thinking. In the next ten to twenty minutes she can move the cupcake with ease. "Ok now I really have to go, bye!" Then I trot out the door.

* * *

While heading back to Twilight's Castle I think of how easy it was for me to move to cupcake, still confused by that whole concept. Before I knew it I was at Twilight's Castle in no time knocking on the front door, which is huge. The here tons of hoof steps then the door flies open.

"You're here!" Twilight says. I become very confused. Did Sheild tell her I was coming? "Hurry in, I must tell you about the dreams I have been having."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is shorter than normal. I've been pressed for time. Please ignore spelling mistakes and enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, come on!" Twilight says. She trots in, so I follow.

I look around. Inside is completely crystal. The colors vary a little, from clear, to blue, to pink. At first I just see a long hallway, with a door at the end. Then Twilight nears the doors, then magically open the doors. I follow her in into a room with seven chairs. One smaller than the rest. All the chairs have a cutie mark on them, resembling the elements of harmony. One chair, the small one, is blank, but at the moment, Spike, Twilight's baby dragon, is sitting in it. He is sitting there looking very nerves. Three empty bowls are on the ground next to his chair. They seem to have a few tiny gem crumbs in them. If they were not shiny, I would have missed them. Twilight walks into the next room. This room is filled to the brim with books. In the center of it all. Was a bed. Standing next to the bed. Was Armored Shield. He looks shocked to see me. I look away, back a Twilight, she closes and locks the door. She levitates curtains over a giant window in the back of her room.

"Uh, Twilight, what's Splash doing here. I told you that, what I mean is, you know..." Shield says very nervousness with me in the room.

"Quiet, Shield! I need to explain this to Splash."

"Uh, explain, what exactly?" I ask, sounding almost as nervous as Shield.

"Well, recently, I've been having these...Dreams. It started, a few days after I moved into the castle. I thought it was just me getting used to living here, but, then, I started to see people. Not ponies, like, humans. Then, I saw a portal. It was filled with colors. Then my dream, how do I say, split? I saw a to, hands, at least that's what I think there called. Then, I would wake up. Then you came, and my dreams changed, then,"

"Wait," I say, "What do you mean, when we came. I didn't go through the po, been here from Canterlot even a night." Being careful to not let Shield know where I'm from.

"Well, I just, felt like the dream had become true, then I started to just see this portal, swirling around and around. Like, I don't know. Then, right before I woke up today, I saw to ponies, and, they were you two!" Twilight explains.

I look at Shield from a whole new perspective. So, was Twilight saying he was human too! He looked at me oddly as well.

When we first met, I noticed something, odd but familiar about him, what is it...

"Splash, are you really from Canterlot?" Twilight asks me, knowing what I will say.

I feel my cheeks turn red from embarrassment. "No..." I quietly say.

She then looks at Shield. "You got me Twilight." He says. "Well, um, what now."

Before I could get a word out Twilight says, "Well then, I guess we have to get FlutterShy!" I look at Twilight like she's out of her mind.

"Why on Earth, I mean, why in Equestria would we get FlutterShy?" I say, very confused.

"Well, the only way I know of getting you back, is to go through the portal. So, we need to find the portal." Twilight says, sounding very confidant.

"Again, why FlutterShy?"

"Well, um, you see, FlutterShy, uh, really, she, well, it's better if she explains." She says. She starts to walk over to the door. She opens it with magic, then stands there. "Well?"

"Um, we don't have anywhere to go for the night..." Shield says. I walk to the window and push the curtain back, the sun has almost set.

"Oh my gosh, I am so, sorry. I completely forgot. Follow me!" She then trots out of the room.

Me and Shield follow Twilight down a series of hall ways till we get to a wing where every twelve feet is another door. Twilight points to the two rooms next to her. I walk into the one on her left, it felt better than the other one some how. The room is bigger than I thought. It has a huge bed that could fit four ponies in it. On the farthest wall is a vanity with a hairbrush, bows, and a bag which eye assume has some form of makeup. I see no light switch for the lamp on the ceiling. I turn to ask Twilight were it is when I see a picture of a unicorn's head on the door. Under it in very fine print says "Unicorn's Room"

"Wow" I say. They must have rooms for all types of ponies. I guess I have to turn the light on with magic. Or, which I do, is go out and ask Twilight to help. She comes in and teaches me how to create a light and light objects with my horn. I hear a crash from Shield's room and Twilight races to help him.

I go to lay down in my bed. Testing my magic more, I move the blankets up and over me. It takes me sometime to fall asleep. But at last, I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awake with light streaming into my room. I slowly open my eyes. I go to get ready for school and, wait, I'm a pony. I sigh. I fall out of bed with a thunk. After standing up I walk to the window and look out. Ponies are everywhere. I catch Pinkie Pie hopping around Rainbow Dash who was giggling. I hear a loud knock on my door.

"Splash?" I hear Shield say, his voice muffled by the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes"

The door slowly opens. When he walks in one of his wings (Sorry if I was to indirect that Shield is a Pegasus) is bandaged.

"Oh, Shied! What happened."

"I, had trouble flying up to my cloud bed. Twilight said it would heal in the next day." He looks embarrassed to admit it. So I say

"I couldn't get my light to turn on. I had to use magic." He looked at me then asks

"Wait, can't you levitate stuff"

"Well, yeah. I don't understand how it works. Anyway, we should go see if Twilight's up yet."

"Yeah, also, it's 12:30. We, slept in, a lot. So she is probably awake"

"Wow" I say as we start to walk out of my room.

We head down the stairs and follow the hallways to the chair room. To my surprise, I see FlutterShy talking to Twilight. In her mane was a squirrel, but in betweenher hooves, was a rainbow colored orb. She looks very nervous, as she listens to Twilight. Me and Shield walk close enough to hear them talking, even when where just a few feet, or is it hooves, away, they don't notice us.

"...ing to work? I don't want to get there hopes up for it to fail."

"Oh yes. It will work. All my critters, especially Angel, use it all the time. Should we go get them Twilight?"

"Um," Twilight thinks, but before she could answer Shield says.

"Hi, FlutterShy, Twilight. So, you know how we can get home?"

"Um, y-yes. Uh, well, I suppose you should know how it, um, works. Oh, and Splash? Sorry for asking you to ask Rainbow about the migration. If I had know your, um, position, I would not have asked."

"Oh, it's ok FlutterShy, and, Rainbow said she would be there. Now, please, continue." I say, trying to be as kind as possible.

"Well, once my animals grow up, or any animals that are, um, not pets, come to me. The non-magical animals, go to Earth, and the, uh, magical ones go to lands beyond Equestria. The magical ones can, um,walk, fly, or do other things to get there, but the ones that go to Earth, well, can't. So, I use this, uh, magic orb to open a portal that they go through to get there. The only ponies that know other than me are princess Luna, Celestia, and Twilight, oh, and the critters of course."

"FlutterShy thinks that you got suked into one of her portals, but, I think something else is going on." Twilight says, eyeing the rainbow colored orb. "Well FlutterShy, I guess you can turn it on."

"Um, ok." FlutterShy nervously says. "Come on Acorn, Chestnut did it, so can you." FlutterShy says to the little squirrel hiding in her mane. He whimpers then touches the orb with his paw. The colors on the orb start to swirl around and they start to glow. Then there is a blinding Flash of light. Once our eyes open the same portal from before appears. Twilight stares at the portal, like, something just isn't right. "I love you Acorn, and remember, Chestnut is waiting for you on the other side. Goodbye!" The squirrel cuddles FlutterShy one last time, then hops in the portal.

"Well" Twilight says "Goodluck to you both" I nod at Twilight, who looks very worried for us both.

"By Twilight, and, good by Shela." Shield says. Then, he jumps into the portal.

"Thank you, FlutterShy, and you to Twilight. Good bye." As I'm jumping in two things happen. One, I hear a young voice cry out "Wait!"

Then secondly, how did Sheild know my real name?


	5. Chapter 5

******Author's Note: Sorry that it is taken longer than before to post chapters. I have stuff going on but this will probably be the time in between chapters for now on. Please enjoy and ignore spelling mistake!**

* * *

I feel myself tumble out of the portal. I'm not sore and I feel fine.

"Oh, my" says a quiet voice.

"See! I told y'all it wouldn't work! But you wouldn't listen Twilight! Now y'all our stuck here all over again. *Huff* " Says the same voice I heard jumping into the portal.

Wait a second. I open my eyes and see four tan hooves in front of me. _Oh great_I never left equestria. I get to my hooves and see Sheild, Fluttershy, Twilight, and…AppleBloom? Not her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry it didn't work. I guess to change form you need more than a portal." FlutterShy said, I could easily here the sadness in her voice.

"It's ok FlutterShy. It's not your fault. We all ha"

Shield begins to say

"It's Twilight's fault!" AppleBloom shouts. Pointing a yellow hoof at her.

"AppleBloom! Please, pointing hooves is not nice! I get it I should have listened too, but would you please explain how you knew all this?"

"Know what? Twilight what's" I start

"Ahem. Well, it all started after Splash left, without even saying goodbye too!"

"Hey I had to"

"Anyway, I started to…"

******After Splash Left… AppleBloom's POV**

"AppleJack! FlutterShy says Winona is all better."

"Thanks lil' sis! Is she still here?"

"I don't know. Can I head to my crusaders meeting now?"

"Sure thing." Then AppleJack mumbles "Please don't be tiger taming again…"

"Were gonna wrestle crocodiles!"

"Oh hayseeds."

I canter on down to the club house, and find Scootaloo and SweetieBelle lining up the "Safety Gear"

"Sorry I'm late y'all. Some, pony, showed up while I was getting the crocodile locations from PinkiePie."

"AppleBloom, how does Pinkie know that." SweetieBelle asks.

"It's where she got gummy.'"

"Oh, well let's go!" Little sparks shoot out from SweetieBelle's horn as she jumps for joy.

We all trot out side to Scootaloo's scooter. She gets on the scooter while me and SweetieBelle get in a cart attached to the back. We zoom off towards the Everfree forest, that is where the big ones are. On our way through I see Zecora frantically trotting in circles outside her house.

When we pass Zecora shouts out "Little Fillies, please come here. There is something you must here."

"What is it Zecora?" I ask

"An unworldly balance has set place. Have you seen anything out of place?"

"Nope"

"Not yet"

"Well…"

"AppleBloom my dear, your words I wish to here."

"Zecora, there was a strange pony at Sweet Apple Acres. Her name was Splash. She seemed confused and scared. She needed to head to Twilight's"

"Oh no, it's just as I feared. A new threat will soon appear. Go, worn Twilight my dears. They must not return without sheats as I fear."

"Uh...got it?" Sweetie says

"Let's go!" Scoot says racing towards PonyVille. "Maybe well get a cutie mark in trouble awareness!"

"What would that even look like" Sweetie asks thinking hard. She gets no reply.

When we get into the market Scoot's scooter wheel brakes and we skid to a stop. Next to us is _Quills and Sofas_,

"What now!" I frantically say.

"Canter over?" Scoot says.

"How about you look at our one time offer on, and for, wheels!" The _Quills and Sofas_Pony walks out toward us.

"YES!" Scoot yells and gallops in.

* * *

I wish she said no, because I could have mastered the sonic rainboom in the amount of time it took, and I have no wings. Sweetie was passed out on the floor, and, I was almost right there with her. Then I here Scoot shout "DONE! Let's GO!"

"Scoot, we should head home. It's" I glance at the clock "9:00 pm."

Sweetie staggers over. "Yeah, I heading home. Rarity probably is worry lot." I can tell Sweetie, is very tired.

"Fine" Scoot says, then walks out. Sweetie follows, so do I.

We all see Pinkie and remember the surprise party she was throwing. We hurry to SugarCube Corner, even thought we should have gone home.

I awake in my bed. Blankets everywhere. The clock says 9:53 am. I slept in. I hop out of bed and head downstairs to see GrannySmith making some apple pie. Pancakes are on the table. I go to get one when I remember last night. I zip out of the house to here Granny say "Hey AppleBloom!"

I canter to Rarity's Boutique and knock on the door over and over.

"Uhh! SweetieBelle. Go get the door. I must finish this design.

The door swings open. "Oh, hi AppleBloom…" Sweetie says sadly. "I can't play. I'm...Grounded, for being out so late. I technically can't talk to you or Scoot so, by"

"Thanks Sweetie." I mumble under my breath. I find the same thing at Scoot's place. Strange that I wasn't grounded. By that time it is 11:26. I start to slowly head to Twilight, wondering what to do without the girls to help me. Then, I see FlutterShy with her saddle pack and something moving around in her hair. She looks nervous and keeps glancing around. _I'm gonna follow her!_

She ends up running into Pinkie who talks to her for who knows how long about, I have no clue. By then it's 11:48, according to the PonyVille Tower. By 12:12 she is entering Twilights Castle. I wait. I think about what to say, what to do. What's going on. Should I get involved. Was Zecora even right. Before I can decide I see a sudden Flash of colors from the windows.

I sit there studden, staring at the colors reflecting off of nearby houses. I work up the courage to look into the window. I see FlutterShy, Twilight, and...Splash. They are all standing around a Portal, I think. Twilight looks worried, and I can't see the other two"s faces. I see Splash walk closer to the portal._Go, worn Twilight my dears. They must not return without sheats as I fear._

I burst through the front door, looking away from the window.

"Wait!"

******The Present… Splash's POV**

"Wait, Zecora told you, but I asked, the dreams, and she, but. Oh! I have to talk to that Zebra!" Twilight says. Looking very mad.

"What do you mean Twilight?" I ask

"Well…"

******That Morning… Twilight's POV**

I arrive at Zecora's cottage. The past month I have been pondering whether or not to tell her about my dreams. Now that they are coming true, no times better than the present ...I guess.

"Ah, Twilight my friend. Has your tea supply come to an end?"

"No Zecora, I came to talk to you about these, dreams I have been having recently."

"Please, continue. This seems like something I need to here."

"Well," I tell Zecora what I told Splash and Shield. She seems interested. While talking to her, I notice something different, but i can't place what exactly it is. I just feel it, I guess.

"I see you problem nice and clear. You must return them our more problems will appear. You said they came through a portal, did you not? Maybe, somepony you know can help you a lot."

"FlutterShy! Thanks Zecora. Also, I know that with all your magic potions and things you know a lot. Have there been anything you have noticed."

"Not a thing my dear." That sentence didn't sound like something Zecora would say. _Oh well. I'll figure that out later._As I head to FlutterShy's cottage I hear someone laughing off in the distance. It is familiar. To familiar…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks for sticking with the story so far. That's all I got. Please enjoy and ignore spelling mistakes! Also, it's back to Splash's POV**

* * *

Sitting in a circle we listened to AppleBloom and Twilight. FlutterShy looked like at any moment she would bolt for the door.

"And, after that I told FlutterShy about my situation and she said yes." Twilight concludes.

"That's interesting…" I say, slowly. "Anyway, we're still here. AppleBloom, do you know what Zecora mean by ""They must not return without sheets as I fear."?" Quoting what Zecora said

"That's just it, I don't know. I figured y'all would know what she was talking about. I mean. Did you or Shield come here with anything?"

What was something we both might of had. Something, like… "My OC!" I shout, standing up the moment I said it.

"A what now?" AppleBloom said

"Oh, it's my drawing of…" How was I supposed to explain to them they were part of a TV show? "Um, Shield, did you happen to have a, OC" I say. Trying to hint that they probably should not learn about what TV even is for sometime.

"Um, yeah. I Had an OC. But I sort of left it there after, you know, realizing I was a pony."

"Me too."

"Um, well, where did you, um, leave it?" FlutterShy quietly asks.

"FlutterShy," Twilight began "It no longer matters where they left these, OCs. Anything unworldly gets transported to the Eve…"

"Everfree Forest. Eeeekkkk!" FlutterShy dashs behind a chair.

AppleBloom perks up "Let's go! I'll beat you there!"

"Whoa nelly. AppleBloom? Where have you been. Y'all woke up and left before we could ground you!" AppleJack, was standing at the entrance to the castle, Looking furious, in a big sister kind of way.

"Oh, that explains a lot" AppleBloom mumbles to herself.

"You're not going anywhere. Home. Now!"

"But AppleJack I…"

"AppleBloom?"

"Fine" AppleBloom storms mumbling quietly to herself.

"Now, what are y'all doin' in Twi's place? And, what's that?" AppleJack points to the orb in FlutterShy's hooves.

"Oh, uh, well, um, oh, is that Rainbow asking about the butterfly migration. I think it is! I have to go. Um, by!" Fluttershy holds the orb in her hooves and flys out of the castle.

AppleJack rolls her eyes then looks at Twilight. "Look, Twi. I don't mean to be rude, much...But ever since Pinkie's party, something hasn't been right. I couldn't place my hoof on it. Till I saw this. I want to know more about you two." She points a hoof at me and Shield.

"Oh, well, you see, were both here from Canterlot and…" Shield starts

Twilight sighs "It's ok Shield. AppleJack deserves to know."

"But…"

"No. We will tell AppleJack and the rest of the elements. I've been thinking it over and this is just too strange for it to our little secret." Twilight breaths in, then out. She looks AppleJack in the eye. "Are you ready AJ?"

AppleJack gulps then nods. _What's so scary about hearing a story?_

**Ten Minutes Later**

So that's what's so nerve racking. Twilight, being a unicorn, projected the story into AppleJack's mind. When she was done they were both sweating, and panting.

"Twi, uh, are you, sure about, uh, all this?" She takes a deep breath "I mean, it just doesn't seem real."

"Now AppleJack, you know that…"

"No Twi, this can't be real. It, it just can't. I, I've gotta go check on AppleBloom." AppleJack canters out of the castle.

"Well, that was, something…" I say

"Uhhh! I can't believe AJ would do something like this I mean, it's just so, so, ahhh!" Twilight shouts with a sudden feeling of anger.

"Twilight, breath." Shield says "What could you expect? Right now, our top priorty should be getting our OCs, so you don't have to deal with us."

"Uhhh! Do it yourself!" Twilight storms off into her library/bedroom. What's wrong with Twilight? How'd she expect AppleJack to react. Plus, what did AppleJack now know. How much did Twilight say, or show, or, whatever she did.

Me and Shield were left standing in the middle of the room. My eyes wandered over to the door.

"Well" I say "This has been great. I hope you find your OC soon, bye!" But, before I could run out the door…

"Wait! Better travel in numbers, right. Besides we don't know everything! We have to stick together."

My back still toward him, I roll my eyes. I turn to face him. "Fine Shield. Come. But just to let you know, I have no clue on where to go."

"Well, we could tell somebody, I mean pony else, or go to the Everfree Forest"

I consider my options."Maybe we should go to Canterlot, tell Princess Celestia and Luna."

"We don't have any money to get seats on the train."

I smile, "Who said there weren't other ways to get there?"

Shield frowns "You mean walk" He says flatly.

"Nope" I respond "Not by the slightest, follow me"

We trot out of the castle. We both almost tumble over going down the steps of the castle. _Should I really do this? I can't even walk down stairs yet! No, I can do this. I just need Shield to trust me. That's all, right?_

"Ok Shield. Before we start. I need you to trust me."

"Splash, I'm not so sure if this is a good...Idea anymore"

"Please! I know it will be fine."

"Oh well when you put that way I feel so much better" He sarcastically says, frowning again.

"Please."

"Fine."

"Just stand near me, ok?'

"Splash, on second thought"

"Shhhh"

I think Shield rolled his eyes, but I don't know. Mine were squeezed shut. I knew this was a bad Idea. I focused on my magic. Trying to draw it out. I heard a few small crackling sounds, but I ignored them. The more I focused the louder the sounds got, still, I blocked it out. Shield said something, but I wasn't listening. All the sudden I felt like all my power was in one spot, and one spot alone...My horn. I thought of Canterlot. Inside the throne room. The princess sitting in there thrones. I was not sure what I was doing, but it just happened. All the sounds stopped. I dared to open my eyes. The moment I did there was a flash of light. I felt as if I was being torn into thousands of pieces then being reassembled inside of a second.

* * *

"See sister, he was right"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since my last chapter. I've been very busy lately. Please enjoy this chapter and ignore and spelling mistakes.**

* * *

"You know we can't it's just to dangerous,"

"But…"

"I said _no _Luna, and that's final."

"Tia! You know what Dis,"

"Ohhh" I moan. My head feels like it's on fire, and my whole body is sore. I can barely open my eyes. I see two figures, both big, on white, on dark blue. Tan hooves appear in front of my face, and are very blurry. I hear shouting that seems distant, but close as well. The two figures rush towards me then, I black out.

* * *

I hear hooves hooves running around me. I move my head to the left a little, and hear all noises stop. The only sound is the ponies who were running around frantic breaths. I can hear murmurs and whispers around me. I go to sit up when i feel a hoof pushing me back down.

A voice, which I believe belongs to the same pony pushing me back down, says "Rest now." It's soft but elegant and female. "What you have done is beyond what I've seen, expect once. Rest"

"Buu, whssss Sh"

"It's ok Splash, I'm fine. I really glad we didn't walk by the way."

I manage to open my eyes. Bright lights coming from horns blind me for a few seconds. Once my eyes focus, I see to figures directly in front of me, but at least five more stand behind them. One of the figures, is Sheild, who I am relieved is not going through what ever happend to me. The other figure seems to be the white mare I saw earlier. She has a white coat, with long flowing multicolored hair. She has a tiara on her head and some form of necklaces around her neck. _Princess Celestia!_

"Everyone please! Move away. I need to make sure her powers are restored before she really starts to move." Says a male voice. There is a long silence, then he speaks again. "She'll be fine. In two hours she will be allowed to get up and walk around as long as someone is with her."

Everyone sighs with relief but me _What on Earth happened?_

All the sudden a cream colored pegasus pony with bright pink hair, and a saddle bag flies in. "Your Majesty, Princess Luna has requested to see you at once."

"Yes, thank you, tell Luna I will be there in a minute."replied Celestia

"Yes your Majesty." The pony flies out of the room."

Celestia turns back towards me, a disappointed look are her face. "Unfortunately, Splash, my sister needs me. I'm afraid I will not be able to tell you what happened before your next test" She pauses _What test? Why don't I remember this from before if it's my next one. How many are there?_ "Do not worry, FlutterShy and Twilight are coming to explain what happened. Farewell, Splash." She moves away from the bed and I sit up, no one there to stop me.

"But, FFFrincess Celestibbbb, I don't undettttttstanggggg why-" I feel a sharp pain centered on the side of my neck. I suddenly feel sleepy, then pass out"

* * *

"_I told Twilight Sparkle no one could stop me" Everything is dark "But did she listen...No. Twice twice I tried, and each time, I failed." The voice pauses, "This time, is different. This time, I found her weakness, and none of her friends will get in my way…:_

* * *

I wake up panting. My breathing slows to normal, and I look around. There are no other ponies in the room, so I slowly get out of bed. I feel normal, well, a s normal as I can be in a pony's body. The room reminds me of where I stayed in Twilight's castle. In fact, everything is the same, the only difference being that the things here are not made of the door has the unicorn picture on it. Suddenly, I remember everything that happened the last time I as awake. Turning it over in my head, I realize I don't know what I did, or why I did it. I guess I did some form of teleportation, but why would I try something like that. I shake the thought from my head and go to the door. I'm about to open it when I hear hoof steps coming down the hall.

I hurry back to the bed and pretend to be asleep. "-er for us. Why, the silly unicorns probably still passed out. Come on, let's go." says a muffled, male voice, it's sounds familiar though. I hear the door to the room creak open. My heart is pounding.

"I-I just didn't realize we would have to do, this." a female voice whispers. I hear there hoof steps near my bed. One lasts a little longer, I assume there on both sides of the bed.

"Ready" He asks the mare. My heart skips a beat. _It-It can't be! It just…_ I open my eyes to see the body of a light pink mare in front of me.

"Ye-Shes awake! Wh-What do we do!" She shrieks

I get out of the bed, pushing past the light pink mare. Turning around, I see who I feared. The pink mare has a curly, aqua colored mane and tail. The colt is, "Sheild? Wh-What on Earth are you doing? I-I"

"Splash please! You don't understand. I needed to get you to come, you never go if I didn't tell you and once I told you-"

"Go where? Why, Sheild, why would you do something like this, and whose the mare you decide to kidnap me with?!"

"Shield it's only fair i-" The mare starts to says

"No, StarDust, I won't, The Gre-"

"NO! I-I won't listen to her ever again! Shes the monster, not Splash." Says the pink mare with a sudden out burst of anger "And if you can't see then you are avery sick mare, or should I say, man, Ow-"

"Don't you ever mention my-" Shield pauses in the middle of his sentence, all of us hearing what he heard, hoof steps, and a lot of them.

The pink mare, StarDust, looks at Shield, but is talking to me, "Splash, you have three options here. One, wait for the guards to get here and rat us out. Two, go with this liar and run away. Or, three, come with me and I'll tell you why you're here. The choice is yours, but make it quick because any minute now well both begon."

I start to hear crackling noises. Apparently, StarDust is a unicorn, and her horn just started to spark. I see Sheild run towards a window, unfolding his wings. I hear the guards enter the hall way. _Crash!_ the window has a huge hole in it, and Sheild gone. The crackling sounds get louder. I see the shadows of guards cantering down the hall. One, two, three, more and more come into view. I canter over to StarDust. Just as I see an all too familiar flash of light, hear somepony shout, "It's StarDust!"

* * *

For what must be the thousandth time today, I open my eyes. I stand up, feeling fine. I look around to see trees everywhere, I then ask. "StarDust? Hello? Anyone?"

"I'm over here!" I hear somepony shout. I follow the sound of the voice and am led to a clearing. I see StarDust laying down by a fire she probably started. She has a brown saddle bag, paper, and a quill, which seem to come out of nowhere. Shes levating the quill and writing something on the piece of paper.

"Um, hi"I say

StarDust looks up from her writing. "Oh, sorry. I-I forgot aboutyou, sorry." She goes back to writing.

"You said you would give me answers, to-to why I'm here."

She puts down her quill, then looks at me. "Look, there are a lot of things you don't know. Even I don't know everything, but I do know a lot. At the moment, theres only one main thing you need to know, and, even though you don't know it, you've met many of them before. And, even thoug-"

"StarDust, just say it, please"

She takes a deep breath. "You and Shield aren't th only humans in Equestria"

"So, your a human too!"

"Never! I don't understand half the crazy things you two legged freaks do! What I mean is, other, ponies are humans. Haven't you noticed?"

"Hmmm, let me think about that. Being turned into a pony, trying to get back, you know, I think I may have missed that." I sarcastically say.

"But, theres more, someone has been bringing you humans here."

"Who?" I ask, dying to know more about all this.

"It's Th-" We both hear a high pitched cry from not far of.

Something burst through the trees into the clearing. A small, yellow figure rams into to StarDust. StarDust seems to have been knocked out, but the little figure seems still very awake.

"Spalsh! Thank goodness I found y'all! Hurry, we've got ta get to Zecora before she wakes up. Come on!" That's when I realize who this is. Some how, again, AppleBloom is back.

"AppleBloom? How did you get hear and, aren't you grounded?"

"No time to explain! Hurry! Now, thanks to Rainbow, we've got two problems! Just come on!" AppleBloom canters of, and I'm right behind her


	8. Chapter 8

******Author's Note: Please excuse my absence. Chapters should be coming out a little faster now that this ones gone up. Please ignore spelling mistakes and enjoy! **

* * *

I don't think this day could have gone ANY worse, but out of the blue, AppleBloom decided to show up right when I was going to get some answers. As I chase AppleBloom through the forest I hear louds _Thuds_on the ground, like giant foot steps. Which they probably were.

"Hurry it up, Splash! We have to get back to PonyVille!" AppleBloom shouts at me. I put my thoughts on hold and canter after her, but faster. After running for about 30 more seconds a figure flys above our heads, faster than our cantering. I think AppleBloom says something, but I can't hear her over the sound of what I think are trees splitting into two. As we run AppleBloom starts to slow down, I can tell she's out of breath.

"How much farther?" I ask

"Not," She quickly breaths in then out,"Much," she repeats,"Farther," And at that we burst through the trees. FlutterShy's house is too our left, and AppleBloom makes a brake for it. We burst through the door. We hear a loud squeal, which I assume is from FlutterShy. The door slams shut. My breathing slows, and I look around. Rainbow, FlutterShy, PinkiePie, Twilight, Rarity, and AppleJack are all there. Rainbow is sitting on FlutterShy's couch, in Angel Bunnie's (FlutterShy's pet rabbit) spot, and he is not to happy about it. I can't see her very well though, FlutterShy is in front of her doing something. Rarity is next to her on a, well, very, different couch. It seems to be made of gold and jewels that are embedded into it. She is itching at one of her front hooves. AppleJack and Twilight are whispering near the stairs, and Pinkie is just bouncing all over the room.

"FlutterShy, it's probably just some mud that's really sticky." Rainbow says aloud, obviously board.

"I think not!" Rarity states,"I always wash before I go to sleep and," Rainbow rolls her eyes,"It was just here when I rose from my very peaceful slumber right after I ate!"

FlutterShy cringes as Pinkie jumps so high her head touches the ceiling and comes crashing down onto a chair, smashing it to pieces.

As FlutterShy turns to look at the mess she gasps,"Pinkie! You have it to!"

"Have what? Have What? Are we playing tag, am I it!" Pinkie says, giggling.

"Uh, no Pinkie, y'all have what ever Rarity and Rainbow have got." AppleJack comments.

"It's MUD!" Rainbow shouts.

"Yeah, Rainbow? Since when has mud been contagious?"

"It probably got on the floor and pinkie stepped in it!"

AppleJack frowns,"With her head?"

"In case you haven't noticed she just faceplated onto FlutterShy's chair, AJ"

"You never touched that chair!"

"Girls, stop fighting! Right now we all we know is that something infected Rarity and Rainbow, and is starting spread. I looked through my books once Rarity said she had "it", but there was nothing on, "Black splat the grows". I'm going to ask Zecora if she knows anything."Twilight says.

"I'll come to Twi, The EverFree ain't safe"

Twilight stops her."It's ok AppleJack, you should stay here and help FlutterShy wi-"

"Eeeee. I have it to! Twilight, help!" FlutterShy cries out.

""Fine," AppleJack says," But don't go saying I didn't warn y'all"'

"Let me come Twilight, I can help I-"

"Splash, no I-wait, Splash? What are you doing here?! You just up and left a week ago and-"_A week!? How long was I in the hospital? _"-well, uh, fine, you can come." _What was that all about, sudden change in heart?_ "Let's go."

* * *

"We've been walking for hours Twilight, how far away is Zecora's?"I ask. In the show, there is timelaps, it never shows the whole walk. Still, it's been about two hours since we left. That seems like a long time.

"I know, we're not really going to Zecora. The moment I saw Rarity, I knew what was going on. Along time ago, a little over 1,000 years, actually. Princess Luna was overtaken by evil spirits, and became Nightmare Moon. I once saw a vision of what happened, but, Celestia told me, it was really a little, well different. In my vision Luna just in a matter of seconds became Nightmare Moon, but Celestia said she alerted all visions of that day. Really, evil spirits from the moon came down and got into Luna. They used her emotions, to transform her. Her jealousy that the ponies loved her sisters day more than her night. Really though, it took about a month for her to transform."

"Do, you think that's what is happening?"

"I don't think so, I _know _so. In the past, I've noticed Rarity has had the hardest time staying true to her element of harmony, generosity. On the last full moon, a month ago, I saw Rarity walk outside, her head down, and a black cloak covering her. She stood not far from my castle then lifted of the hood of her cloak. She looked up at the moon, then down at her neck. Some how, she had gotten hold of her element, which should have been safe in the Tree of Harmony. She levitated it off, but her magic was black, instead of the light blue it normally is. She took the element and placed it around her horn, then closed her eyes." Twilight stopped,"She, she became, what I call, a Nightmare, in this case, Nightmare Rarity." A tear fell from Twilight's eye. "her element transformed into a crown with a Black Diamond. Her coat turned black, and she grew to the size of Celestia, if not a little taller."

"But, why is she, well, normal again, and how is it spreading?"

Twilight shutters,"Well, she smiled an evil grin then took the crown of, and she and her element reverted back to normal. She put her hood back on the walked away. But as she was leaving, I saw a black scar on the bottom of her right back hoof. I think she been hiding it till today. I think she is sending a single spirit to each of us to try and make us evil Nightmares to, but keeping more than one so she can be the most powerful. I worry Luna will be sucked in as well. Celestia has been telling me shes been getting nightmares."

"So, where are we going?"

"The Tree of Harmony." We walk in silence, for the first time since I've been in Equestria, I truly wish I was back on Earth. Once we arrive, we walk into the cave, and see something, or should I say, someone, we both never expected to see again. A light blue pony was standing in front of the tree, her back toward us. She had a silver, slightly curled mane. She wore a purple cape and a purple pointy hat to match. Both were covered in cream and light blue stars.

"Trixie!" Twilight, her horn suddenly bursting to life.

Trixie laughs and faces us,"Right you are, Twilight Sparkle. And to think you thought I changed. You should've know better."

"What are _you_doing here?" Twilight shouts.

"Oh, Twilight, you used to notice when anything was out of place, hmm. It seems your, anger, has gotten the better of you." Trixie smirks

"Stop it, Trixie! Answer the question!" I shout, anger suddenly engulfing me.

"Oh, why hello there,what's your name? Oh yeah, Splash."

'H-How di-did y-you-" I struggle to complete even a sentence.

"How did I know your name? I think the better question right now, would be where are the Elements of Harmony?" My eyes dart up to the tree, the elements are missing.

"What have you done with them, Trixie?" Twilight yells, her horn fires a laser at Trixie. It suddenly stops, Trixies horn is glowing light pink.

"You should be more careful where you aim Twilight Sparkle." Trixie vanish and Twilights Laser shoots toward the tree, and hits it. Me and Twilight fall backwards. I get back to my hooves, but Twilight just lays on the ground. I hear a voice inside my head _Oh poor little, Shela. Sucked into her favorite show, but nothing is normal. What will she do?_Suddenly five figures appear in front of the tree. "No…" I say. Rainbow, FlutterShy, Rarity, AppleJack, and Pinkie are there, but, there all in there NightMare forms. Twilight moans, I turn to see her start to grow, blackness covering her body, her Element of Magic crown appearing on her head, but black. _What will she do?_

"I-I, please, help" I whisper. Blackness starts to creep into my vision. I slump to the ground. I can feel my body changing, I see my hooves turning black. _CRASH! _I'm lying on the ground, as normal, next to normal Twilight. The Nightmare Mane 6 are gone. I slowly stand up to see Trixie on the ground, and somepony is wrestling with her. It's Shield.

"You idiot!" Tixie screams as Shield hits her across the face. "Agh!" Trixie vanish then reappears behind Shield, who is still on the ground. Her horn glowing like Twilight's was right before she fired a laser. Then before I see any more, my natural instinct kicks in_Run! _I canter out of the cave, leaving Twilight, Trixie, and Shield behind me. With my eyes closed I canter till I feel my hooves hit water. I don't know how long I was cantering for, I assume it was just for a few minutes. But I was now standing in FlutterShy's duck pond. _Did I accidently teleport?_

"Splash? What are y'all do'in in the duck pond? Where's Twi!?" I see AppleJack calling from FlutterShy's front door. I gallop in. Once the door is shut I fall down onto the floor and cry.


End file.
